


body and soul

by daydreamsago



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dialogue Light, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Inspired by Music, Intimacy, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Soft Gavin Reed, Softcore Porn, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsago/pseuds/daydreamsago
Summary: Gavin is all for Nines, body and soul.





	body and soul

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while listening to Make Love to Me by Julie London, aka the sexiest album ever released, on repeat
> 
> they are in love and i just need more soft reed900 in my life!!

Intimacy was never something Gavin cared much for.  _Was._ Past tense.

Meeting Nines, becoming his partner, and later his _partner_ changed his mind about a lot of things. Closeness is no longer something he resents or fears. Instead, he yearns for it, wants it badly enough that he lets his walls tumble down, letting Nines see him. He lets him see everything: his naked body and soul. All of him and nothing less.

He’s vulnerable like this, but there is no danger. Nines always takes his time, offering gentle touches that linger upon his overheated skin. The same touches that quicken his heartbeat and make his head spin in the sweetest way. Gavin used to have to get drunk to feel even a fraction of the elation he feels when he’s in bed with Nines. _How things have changed,_ he thinks, as the android is hovering over him. His LED blinks yellow, similar to the warm lighting in the room; candles flicker on each nightstand.

Nines’ lips are soft against his neck. He sighs before attaching them and sucking, earning a choked moan from Gavin. He doesn’t say anything, for that would ruin the delicate silence of the moment. He opts for splaying his hands across the android’s back, pulling him closer, so they are flush against one another. He feels Nines smile as he continues to trail kisses along his neck, all the way to his jawline. He never wants this to end. He wants this moment to linger, like a hazy dream lingers after waking, but much longer than that. _Forever._

When Nines pulls back to look at him, Gavin swears he’s floating. Or dreaming. Or maybe a little of both. Those blue gray eyes, once so stoic and emotionless, are now filled to the brim with tenderness. He has learned how to feel, and each day, he grows more alive, more human. Gavin thinks he himself has become more human too over the past few months. They helped each other to grow, both personally and professionally.

Gavin sits up enough to catch his mouth with his own, and although he’s kissed Nines hundreds of times before tonight, this time feels monumental, like some kind of revelation happened within his mind. Perhaps one did: the realization that he has something... no, _someone_ he never thought he’d have all to himself. He has someone he never dreamt of deserving. And tonight, that someone is in his arms and looking at him as though a million roses have bloomed from his care alone.

He doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of kissing him, not when they fit together so wonderfully. As if made to do just this, their lips move in synch, tongues roaming in a tactful fashion. Familiar to each other, they are comfortable; home is wherever they can be together. Nines moans softly into his mouth, driving Gavin mad. When they part, he’s panting, his chest rising and falling against his lover’s chest. Robbed of air, his breath elusive—the burning of his lungs is intoxicating.

Nines begins to rut against him, starting what they have been anticipating since they climbed into bed an hour ago. This isn’t the first time they’ve done this, but it may as well be, because every time is something new and just as exciting. Gavin digs his nails into his back, thrilling all over again. He bucks his hips upwards, desperately looking for more of the friction he desires.

“I’m all yours,” Gavin whispers, voice low. “Body and soul.”

“And I’m _yours,_ ” Nines replies, husky-toned.

Nines has changed him, altered his entire life. And so he surrenders himself to the android without fear or shame. He has never trusted anyone more, never been more infatuated with anyone more. Without second thought, he will give Nines everything: all of him and nothing less.

Intimacy was never something Gavin cared much for. But that was before Nines, before he came along and loved him better than he has ever been loved.


End file.
